


peach

by hands



Category: Shadow Children - Margaret Peterson Haddix
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands/pseuds/hands
Summary: from otp-prompts-for-you on tumblr: "Imagine your otp laying together in a field under the setting sun. Person A is weaving flowers together to make a flower crown while Person B is laying on their back watching the sun sink below the horizon."by a kid, for anyone really, about fictional kids.





	peach

luke had no idea what events in his life led to him being so lucky.

 

maybe it was how he disobeyed his parents' instructions to stay inside so the population police, or anyone for that matter, wouldn't see him. maybe it was how even though he was kept in the house, he found a way to look out at the new baron houses and tallied who and how many people lived in each house. maybe it was the day he saw a face in the window of the closest house after all four family members had left. maybe it was him sneaking over to their house almost every day. maybe it was all of those things, every seemingly unimportant thing that led to this moment.

 

that face he saw that one day belonged to jen, the most courageous person he'd ever met. and he's met quite a lot of people since then.

 

to luke, jen is everything. she's beautiful, inside and out. she's smart, and brave, and outgoing. she's caring, and empathetic, and wonderful to be around. she brightens his day by just being there, by his side. he had no idea what he would do without her. honestly, he never wants to think about that.

 

luke and jen, they go together like puzzle pieces. jen helps luke take control of situations, to be more confident in his choices. luke helps tame jen, to make her think through her instinctive decisions and be more cautious of the outcomes.

 

he was currently laying in a field somewhere, the sun setting beyond the hill, the sky varying stunning shades of oranges and pinks. jen was sitting to his right, plucking all kinds of flowers from the ground and weaving them into what she called a 'flower crown.' he took her word for it. luke guessed it was one of those things not talked about in the books his parents had. when he asked her about it, she laughed but explained them.

 

"you know how kings and queens have crowns?" she said. luke nodded. "it's like that, but made of flowers. it's sort of weird, now that i'm explaining it, but it looks super cute so it's worth it." that left them both in fits of giggles and snorts.

 

now they were both sitting quietly, content to just relax for a while, enjoying each other's company. jen's flower crown was almost finished at this point, and luke couldn't see the sun anymore, just the vibrant colors radiating off of it. luke glanced up at jen and he was _so_ glad he did.

 

her hair was a mess, blonde strands sat unsettled on the top of her head, some framing her face. her jacket sleeves were rolled up, and her hands were elegantly twisting flower stems together. her face was slightly flushed, and only then did luke realize there was a light, cool breeze. he shivered in response and jen looked at him, her face and eyes laced with concern.

 

"do you wanna go back to the car?"

 

"i- uh, only if you want to," luke stumbled.

 

"yeah, let's go. it's getting dark anyways. here," she paused, holding the flower crown out to him. "it's finished and done, just for you." luke carefully took the crown from her hands, and placed it on his head, which was immediately followed by a giggle from jen. her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

 

"jen, did you just _giggle_?" luke asked teasingly.

 

" _no_. you heard _nothing_. c'mon, let's go." luke stood, held his hand out towards jen for her to take, and started walking back to where their parents were, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> if i have to fill this tag up myself, i will and no one can stop me (except the author whoops)


End file.
